


Oh my god ih god oh ky mg fkdndnx

by ImHavingAStroke



Category: Star Trek: TNG - Fandom
Genre: Epic, M/M, aw yeah, friggin sweet bro, klingon marijuana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 17:13:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14406714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImHavingAStroke/pseuds/ImHavingAStroke
Summary: djsskamdnbsjsmmdn dahgamdmadkekdfnrkvkdl a snahdksk. :3c





	Oh my god ih god oh ky mg fkdndnx

**Author's Note:**

> shut up shit the f up ok god

Riker, Geordi, and Data broke into Worf's quartiers while he was on nigt shift. "Heehheehgeh I heard Worf has a sick weed stash guys!" Riker snickered as he poked around Worf's room. Goerdi nervously twiddled his thumbs glancing ar the door every so often.   
"Uhhhjhnn guys I really dont think we should be doing this hhngngvmdds" Geordi whimpered. Rikr looked thorigh Worf's magazines full of Klingon tiddies. "Man shut up your such a stick in hre mud, right Data?" Riker snapped. Data made some fuckign robot noise idk

Soon Rake has found the weed. "Oh yea fellas. This is it." he rejoiced. Riker rolled a fat joint and put it up to his lips, lighting it with his epic space lighter and puffed some of that nasty grass. "Now this. is frickin sweet." he commented as he got high out of his fucjing mind. Riker passed that nasty hoe off to Geordi. "hhehe here vro try some its freakin nuts" riker said. Geordi shook hos head, "no I-I told my mom I wouldnt give into peer pressure." he replied like a good boy, smol bean Owo. Riker stuck out his tongue and passed the bitch to Data who was next to him in the hippie circle. "take a hit you dumb fuckin toaster." Riker said handing Data that crazy mf. "Hmmm" Data thought ans took a long drag.   
"So, how is i?t Pretty fucking wack huh." Riker grinned stoned as fuck. Data made a whirring noise like my stupid fucking computer does when it gets too overheated trying to run Town of Salem its not even that fucking hard to process you pussy bitch. yeah but anyway Data was whirring and making those beeping noised like really old computers make and then he just keeled over and fuckin died. "holy shit" riker exclaimed wide eyed. "DUDE MY FUCKIN ROBOT BRO WHAT THE HELL MAN i hate you i hate you forever we are no friends anymore" Geordi said and stood up and proceeded to pick up data's corpse, when suddenly WORF WALKED IN. rveryone went silent and worf looked riker dead in the eyes. He took a deep breath trying not to cry anf looked deep into riker anf said "Babe. we went over this. you have to stop taking all my medical marijuana okay? i need it for my back surgery, you fucking know this I dont understand why we're still talking about this?! We do this literally every single fucking day I dont get it" Worf crossed his arms over his chest and stuck his lips out, a tear rolling down his klingon face. Riker was tripping balls and didnt hear half of what his long time lover said. "im so sorry baby it wont happen again promise forreal this time okay really baby" Riker said and got up to give Worf a big hug. Worf pushed his away and sniffled. "No...no..there wont be a next time William. Its. Over." he spoke softly amd gently as he walked away. Riker had to think about ehat he just heard because this dude is fuckin clapped so bad. Then he broke down into ugly tears and wailed andcurled ip on the ground crying like a little bitch. Geordi stuck his fingnrt into Datas robot butthorl and turned him on afain and Data went like "&!;8/&81$(@!,!391" Geordi started crying too. "Its been a rough night. Lets all go back to my place and watch all the Cars movies, okay? I'll replicate some tostinos pizza rolls we'll have a boy's night out." Geordi sniffed as he helped riker back onto his feet and they all walked abck to Georid's room to have a lit ass time. the enfd


End file.
